


Methods of Consolation

by trainhopper



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hank is not sorry, Hope is done with everybody, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Scott is/was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainhopper/pseuds/trainhopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was sad and Hank starts shit cause he can't keep it PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this sin

It was late in the morning when the sound of a doorbell rang throughout Hank Pym’s residence, indicating someone uninvited was at the front door. He and his daughter, Hope Van Dyne, were working on separate scientific pursuits at the time. Hope had been spending more time at her father’s, trying to rebuild the relationship that they had figuratively backed a truck over so long ago. She made it to the front door before her father and opened it to find a tired-looking Scott Lang on the other side.

“Oh, well, hello Scott. What are you doing here?” Hope asked, clearly taken aback. It had been a couple of months since Scott’s first and last escapade as Ant-Man, and neither Hank nor Hope had seen him in about as long. He had elected to devote much of his time to his daughter now that he could. Personally, he was also trying to come to grips with his new role as an actual hero. Everybody could tell that Scott was dealing with stress, but nobody had been able to really help. The new superhero had a bad habit of instinctively pushing away any kind of offered support.

“Um hey Hope. I just, I dunno, thought I owed it to you and Hank to say hi, y’know.” Scott paused and shuffled his feet. He suddenly looked awkward as well as tired. “Was just in the neighborhood I guess. But is now not a good time? Cause I can go if you want. I have… a thing to do anyways.”

Hank then appeared at the door, curiosity having got the best of him. “Hope, who is- oh hi Scott!” the scientist said, breaking into a smile. Hope turned to her father, having regained her composure as well as attitude.

“This one finally decided to show his face after what, 2 months?” the woman scoffed, jerking her thumb back at Scott for emphasis. Scott suddenly wished he had his suit on so he could shrink out of view.

“Why yes, I can see that. And good for him too. Who asked you to get aboard the Attitude Train because of it?” Hank asked, waving off whatever Hope’s defense would be. He turned to Scott with another smile. “Come on in, you kind of look like hell. Let me make you some coffee,” he invited, already disappearing into the other room. Hope tossed Scott an indecipherable glance before following her father.

In the kitchen, Hope took a seat away from Scott, back to her old ways of disliking the man, though not as aggressively. She pulled out her phone and began rapidly typing messages. Scott silently watched Hank mess around with the coffee until it was done and all three had cups. Scott started sipping off his right away, not bothering to add anything. Silence hung in the air for a moment longer.

“So how are things?” Hank eventually asked the other man.

Scott looked up and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. “They’re okay I guess.”

Hope audibly scoffed at that, earning a quick glare from her father. Scott took another drink and tumbled on, “I mean, I’ve been trying to keep up with seeing Cassie regularly and make sure she’s okay, plus keep on good terms with her mom and step-dad. It’s harder than it should be though, which is a little worrying in itself. I’ve been shutting off Luis and the guys for a while, which really sucks. I know I haven’t seen you two in a couple months. And man, this whole ‘thing’ I do, or am expected to do now, hit way fucking harder than I bargained for.” Scott paused for more coffee, hoping it would make him feel a little better. Hank watched him intently and Hope went on texting, oblivious to Scott’s raincloud.

“I kinda just feel off now. Cause that’s a thing, right? Anyway, it’s not depression in case you wanna ask, but it’s not fun. So yeah, there ya have it,” Scott finished.

Hank gave Scott a concerned look as he took a drink of his own coffee. “Scott, I’m- I’m sorry to hear that.” The other man shrugged. A pause. “But why show up here now, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Well…” Scott got distracted for a moment playing with one of the ants on the dining table. “I guess I wanted someone to talk to, but I couldn’t really own up to my friends yet. And I sure as hell don’t want Cassie to see me like this. So I ended up wanting to see you two. I guess the feelings aren’t mutual though,” Scott muttered the last part, casting a glance at Hope.

At that, the woman stood up, put her phone away, and dragged a look over the two men. “I’m needed at the new lab. So sorry to have to go.” With that, Hope strode out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Scott turned back to Hank. “Did I make her mad? I’m really sorry. Probably I should go too,” he rushed, already making to get up. Even though Scott had come to know Hank and Hope quite well, he had taken to thinking that everything was his fault in some way. That kind of thinking led to many scenarios like this one.

“Nonsense,” Hank said, placing his hand on Scott’s arm reassuringly. “We both know how my daughter is. It just wouldn’t be a day without her in a mood over something. Hope actually likes you, and she’ll get over it soon enough.” Although not fully convinced, Scott turned back to the table to face Hank again. He resumed playing with some ants while Hank watched him with the same measure of concern he’d had since seeing Scott at his door earlier.

“You should’ve come to see me earlier, Scott. I don’t enjoy seeing you unhappy.” Hank moved to put his hand back on Scott’s arm as he spoke, which the other man found slightly odd but didn’t question. It was human contact at least.

“Yeah, well…” Scott couldn’t really think of a reply. “Yeah.”

Hank sat for a moment. As soon as his daughter had left, an idea had occurred to him. He wrestled with himself internally over whether he should try his idea or not.

“This might be a little sudden,” Hank started, almost surprising himself, “and you don't have to go along with me if you don't want, but I have something that might cheer you up a little.” He stopped to evaluate Scott. “Or at the very least break up your monotony.”

Scott, whose curiosity had been piqued with Hank’s first line, was not playing with the ants anymore. He was staring straight at the scientist with equal parts caution and interest running through his head. “Sure if you want,” Scott conceded before bothering to think it over anymore.

Hank had to admit, it wasn't the most enthusiastic of responses. However, given Scott’s recent circumstances, he decided not to push that issue. Instead he stood up and headed for the ‘tech room’ in the back, where they usually kept the Ant-Man suit and other science-y things. He motioned for Scott to follow.

Scott got up to follow silently. He was fairly sure that he was about to have to fake excitement over some new gadget that Hank had spent who knows how many hours creating.

Once the two were inside, Hank turned to a random shelf and feigned tinkering with something. In reality, he had to gather his nerves. He was about to take a pretty fucken giant risk, and he couldn't be totally sure Scott wouldn't just clock him on the spot.

But, little did anyone know, he’d been wanting this moment for awhile now. And Hank Pym was not one to not act on his desires. Even if it meant putting a friendship, as well as a good measure of his own self-respect, on the line.

Scott was leaning against the wall right beside the door, trying to stifle a yawn. The coffee had clearly not done much good. When Hank finally managed to turn back around and see where the other man was, he grinned slightly. Up against a wall was perfect.

“So what is this spectacular thing that will so greatly alter my demeanor?” Scott asked with a touch of his old sarcasm. Hank didn’t reply, instead focusing on something on the table in the middle of the room. His back was turned, and he focused for a second time on gathering courage after Scott’s sarcasm had him reeling with momentary doubt.

Scott watched the scientist expectantly for a few moments before it became unbearable. “Well?” he prodded, losing the will to deal with Hank’s crap. Then the unexpected happened.

Hank whirled around and closed the distance between them in less than a second. He planted his right forearm next to Scott’s head and rested his left on the other’s hip. There was only about a centimeter of space between their bodies. For a moment there was no motion and no reaction.

Scott shifted his eyes around and gulped, fatigue forgotten. As he tried to wriggle away slightly he mumbled, “Hank what the fuck?” Surprisingly, Scott didn't break away entirely. Instead he stood pinned between the wall and Hank, waiting for an explanation.

Hank was in no hurry to give one. He stood tracing his thumb over Scott’s hip, not daring to move any farther-- yet. “To be quite honest, I've wanted you for a long time, Scott. And this is just my way of letting you know.”

A wide range of emotions passed over Scott’s features in quick succession.

Hank went on. “Ever since we brought you back to this house and I had to change you out of that suit…”

“Wait, that was you?” Scott seemed more surprised by this than any of the other information he'd been presented with. But maybe it was just the shock.

“Of course,” Hank said, giving Scott a look. “And you know, back then I really only wanted you for your looks. But as I got to know you, I saw that you were one of the most intelligent and caring people I'd ever met.”

Scott shifted back a little bit more. He was uncomfortable with receiving a compliment, of all things. It was almost like his brain was refusing to process the full nature of the situation he'd fallen into.

Hank breathed a small sigh and looked down at the hand he'd placed on Scott. “And I'd have thought, after this time, that those feelings would wane. But they didn't. And I still want you as much now as I did on day one. All of you.”

Hank was done waiting. He started to slowly work his way up under Scott’s shirt. Hank let his hand wander, barely grazing the skin, all while looking to Scott for some indication of how he felt.

Scott could've easily broken away from the other man’s hold, run out the door, caught the next spaceship off this planet, and never looked back. But he didn't. Instead, he took a shaky breath as he felt Hank tracing gently over his skin.

Scott needed a moment to decide how he felt. He leaned his head back against the wall and rubbed at his temples. The younger man knew that Hank probably had something much dirtier than this in mind. And it wasn't the first time Scott had been with another guy. (Prison teaches you a lot of things.)

To say it would be weird would be an understatement to Scott. But he couldn’t deny that he would probably enjoy whatever Hank wanted to do, at least on a physical level.

In the end, Scott decided to stay with Hank for the moment. If nothing else, it would be a pretty good way to get his mind off of things. He just didn't wanna think too much about who he was with.

“Okay,” Scott said finally, tipping his head forward to look at Hank.

The scientist seemed actually taken by surprise for a moment. He quickly regained his composure though, and said “wonderful,” through a smirk. As far as Hank was concerned, that one word from Scott gave him the permission to do whatever he wanted.

Scott stood unmoving, waiting, still pinned by Hank. The scientist was wasting no time getting to work, subtly pressing his hips against Scott’s while still moving his hand under the other man’s shirt. He dropped down to skim along Scott’s waistline, but didn't go any farther yet. Instead, he shifted his right hand to toy with the bottom of Scott’s hair. The amount of friction between their hips increased.

Scott was already starting to give way to lust. That didn't take long, he thought. Hank was good at what he did. He knew how to get what he wanted. Scott looped an arm around Hank’s lower back and pressed him closer, making him grind harder.

Hank tugged Scott’s head back, exposing the other man’s throat. He moved to bite at the exposed skin, working hickeys onto Scott’s collarbone. This earned a barely audible moan from Scott.

Hank was talking, almost growling, to Scott under his breath as he moved on him. “…been waiting for this. The whole time, imagining the things I could do to you. The ways I could make you come for me.” Scott gasped, louder this time.

The younger man’s cock was now pushing against his jeans, which were suddenly much too restricting. He thrust his hips against Hank’s again, hoping Hank would get the message and make good on all that talk.

Hank could easily feel Scott getting hard for him. Admittedly, he was a little proud. Before Scott could grind their hips together again, Hank swiftly undid the other man’s pants and slid them down just enough. He made quick work of Scott’s boxers as well, as if he’d had ample practice with just this sort of thing.

Hank reached down and wrapped a hand around Scott’s dick without any hesitation. That part was easy enough, seeing how he’d thought about doing it countless times. What Hank didn’t account for was Scott’s sudden and unchecked reactions to him.

Scott had been trying to keep a relatively calm demeanor, giving only subtle hints and reactions. But the rapid shift from just grinding to getting jerked was surprising, and Scott couldn’t stifle another moan. He braced himself against the wall with an arm. With his free hand, Scott pulled Hank against himself again and reached up to tug at the other’s hair.

Neither said anything as Hank worked Scott’s cock over. He got into a rhythm of running his palm up the bottom, then sliding fingers expertly back down in a sort of swirling motion. Hank drug his strokes out, refusing to add more speed or pressure even though it was obvious that was exactly what Scott wanted.

Scott tried to hold out, but it had become unbearable. He tugged harder at Hank’s hair as his hips twitched forward. Scott was still trying to keep himself in check, but it clearly wasn’t working well.

“Please, Hank, god, please, I-” the words tumbled out of Scott’s mouth in a desperate whisper. He couldn’t even work out what he wanted Hank to do, but Scott knew he needed more of it.

Hank looked up at Scott while still moving his hand agonizingly slow. He felt Scott’s hips buck lightly, and an idea occurred to him. Hank wasn’t going to make it easy on the other man. He brought his mouth close to Scott’s ear and, in the most gravelly voice he could manage, commanded, “fuck my hand.”

Scott’s knees went weak. He braced himself harder against the wall. That thought pushed almost all others from his mind, and Scott did exactly as he was told. He finally found the friction he was needing and went hard and fast and without finesse.

As Hank gripped Scott and was having his hand violated, an entirely out-of-place thought made its way into his mind. How could this man get any more… beautiful? Hank was watching Scott as he came unraveled, with his eyes closed and his fingers still tangled through Hank’s own hair. There was something about him as he chased his carnal desires, oblivious to the world around him. It was perfect. And so, in the blink of an eye, Hank did something that took the both of them by surprise.

He kissed Scott. And Scott came.

Scott’s entire body went weak for a moment, and he had to lean on Hank. The kiss was over moments after it started, but not before Scott had found himself passionately returning it. Unwelcome thoughts flooded into his brain as soon as they broke away.

Scott was too overwhelmed to notice Hank was using his own jeans to wipe cum on before he pulled them up.

He was filled with questions and doubts. After all, Hank was his mentor and guidance. He was the one that cared enough to give Scott a second chance. But this, now? He’d never considered having real feelings for the man, but he couldn’t deny that there was something there. Scott decided he couldn't sort it all out at the moment.

It was then that Scott snapped back to awareness, and the fact that Hank was again looking at him expectantly. Scott was at a total loss for the right words, so he chose to kiss Hank again instead, drawing him in slowly and carefully.

They broke away for the second time after a long minute, leaving behind the feeling of real meaning and emotions.

So much for trying to ignore who I was fucking, Scott thought with an internal sigh.

Hank, for his part, was at a loss as well. While it was true that he had dreamt of just this scenario for what seemed like ages, he’d never imagined that it would turn out so… real and sensual. Go figure.

When Hank moved away from Scott and started straightening himself to leave, Scott was confused. It wasn’t like it wasn’t obvious that Hank had gotten a boner from their encounter as well, but he didn’t seem too concerned about it.

“What… about you?” Scott asked rather shyly.

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry about that,” Hank dismissed as he turned his back to Scott again. “As selfish as my intentions may have seemed, this was for you. Not me.”

It was Scott’s turn to give Hank a look. After what Hank had just done for him, the least Scott could do was try to return the favor. And even if Hank was trying to act like he didn’t care, Scott pretty much knew it didn’t work that way.

So as Hank took a jacket from the table in the middle of the room to cover his situation, Scott stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. He wrapped an arm around Hank’s torso and pulled the other man back to his spot against the wall.

As Scott settled so that he was between the wall and Hank, chest to back, he said quietly, “I think I owe you this.”

Without further hesitation, Scott untucked the front of Hank’s shirt and slid a hand down his pants.

Hank was ready. Hell, he’d been ready for awhile. And if Scott wanted to put his hands to good use without even asking, he was not going to say no. He merely leaned back into Scott and let him take the lead.

Scott worked fast. As soon as he got his hand around Hank’s cock he set a rapid pace, creating friction that the other hadn’t given him. It was a good thing Hank knew how to suppress his own reactions. He didn’t feel like going full slut, even though Scott was doing his damnedest to draw it out of him.

It didn’t take very long. Hank had already been driven almost to the edge by Scott’s earlier display. This was just the final straw. Hank took one last shaky breath and was coming on Scott’s hand.

Scott bit back a small grin. He took the fact that he could get someone off so quickly it as a compliment to his skills.

The younger was quick to return the earlier favor by wiping his hand off on Hank’s pants. Hank noticed in amusement but offered no objection. Then they stood, or rather, leaned together, enjoying the closeness. Scott kept both his arms hugged around Hank and leaned his face into the other’s shoulder.

After a long moment, they broke away. Hank opened the door out of the tech room and Scott followed. Neither felt the need to say anything.

The two headed back into the kitchen, where their whole ordeal had started. Scott was turning to head out when sheer surprise stopped him dead. Quietly rounding the corner, still attached to her phone, was Hope. She halted as well when she noticed the two men’s presence.

“What are you two doing?” Hope asked in a harsh tone.

Hank swung around when he heard Hope and tried to hide his shock as he glanced Scott’s way. He hadn’t even realized that Hope had walked in. Even though they weren’t currently doing anything wrong, Hank felt awkward.

“We, uh, nothing really,” Scott tried. “When did you get here?”

Hank groaned internally at Scott’s attempt to cover. Hope just rolled her eyes. “About five minutes ago,” she answered. “And that’s not the point. What are you two doing? And why do you look so… unkempt?”

Scott shifted nervously, not expecting to be interrogated. He wracked his brain for a story that would make it seem like he and Hank weren’t just fucking in the back room. Unfortunately, he came up with exactly jack shit.

Luckily Hank stepped in. “He was in the Ant-Man suit,” he lied, indicating Scott, “What do you expect?” He kept what he was pretty sure was a convincing poker face as his daughter eyed him suspiciously.

Scott tried to match Hank’s sureness, but wasn’t sure he was doing quite so well.

“Then why do you look just as bad?” Hope inquired, not convinced.

She had noticed things were off as soon as she’d walked in the kitchen, examining the two with perceptive eyes. Scott kept tugging at his collar, keeping the base of his neck well covered. His shirt was rumpled, and was that a wet spot on his pants? And Hank-- his hair was a mess, and his shirt was untucked. Hope couldn’t actually remember when the last time was her father had let his shirt be untucked.

“I’m… I don’t,” Hank stuttered out.

Really? Scott thought. Well it WAS going well up until now.

Hope just shook her head. She didn’t even have to try to imagine why the two of them were in the state they were, the details spelled themselves out. She turned to leave the kitchen again, mentally fighting the urge to hurl.

She stopped in the doorway on her way out. “Just think about what you’re doing for once,” Hope said without turning around. Then she left the two alone.

Scott turned to Hank. “Real smooth,” he chided.

Hank just put his hands up and shrugged in defeat. It was probably useless to try to hide something like this from his daughter anyways. Even if it would save her some sanity by not knowing.

“Whaddya think she meant with that last bit?” Scott inquired as he made for the door again.

“No idea,” Hank replied. In truth, he had some idea of the consequences Hope suspected would come into play if he and Scott kept this up. But Hank didn’t want to burden the other man with anything else. Instead, he followed Scott to the front exit.

Scott turned, door already open. “Goodbye Hank. And thank you, really.” It was a strangely sincere thing to say after what they’d done.

Hank just waved it off and stepped out the front door with Scott. He quickly checked to make sure nobody was around (not that anybody would be, he had a fence for christsake) then drew Scott into one last kiss. Scott was caught off guard, but that didn’t stop him from kissing back with all he had.

It was brief, however. Scott had to break away before he got caught up in the moment. He bounded off the steps and walked off without so much as a glance back.

Hank didn’t mind though. He had a feeling he’d be seeing Scott again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> actually I'm not sorry at all


End file.
